


truth or dare (with the whole pack)

by quigui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluff with mostly no Plot, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memory Alteration, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Pack Feels, Prompt Fic, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigui/pseuds/quigui
Summary: Prompt fic: truth or dare (with the whole pack)What it says in the tin: it's the pack playing truth or dare. There is an implied backstory on how the whole pack means thewholepack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	truth or dare (with the whole pack)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still cleaning out the WIP and unpublished on ao3 folder. This was originally posted [on tumblr](https://quigui.tumblr.com/post/108012597600/sterek-17-with-the-whole-pack) in 2015.

Stiles and Derek look about the loft, still amazed. They had been at the nexus of the spell, had seen how timelines had been rewritten, and still couldn't believe that all of them were here.

All.

Erica, Boyd, Allison.

Isaac and Jackson back from Europe.

Kira, Malia and Liam, part of a pack that is not fractured, has never been, that isn't under the weight of the deaths of close friends.

Scott and Lydia don't even notice the differences.

No one does, but them.

There is a knock on the door, and Derek moves to open it. The final element of the pack has arrived. He knows it must be her.

It's a surprise to find Laura standing right next to Cora.

"Hey, Tiny. Long time no see," she says, hugging him. He used to hate when she called him that. Not anymore.

Cora has already gotten in, and is sitting with Erica and Boyd, hugging them both.

He turns to find Stiles dialing his phone. Derek can just make his voice calling "Heather?", before he is stepping outside.

Laura moves into the kitchen, grabbing a cup for herself, and he looks again at all the people that fill his apartment.

Pack.

* * *

He joins Stiles on the balcony, who is finishing his call.

"Bye, Mom. I love you."

Derek doesn't say anything. Just smiles. Because he knows what Stiles is feeling.

"What about your parents?" Stiles asks and Derek can't bring himself to stop the hope that swells inside.

"I… I don't know. I suppose I can ask Laura or Cora. But…"

"You don't want to tell them what happened," Stiles finishes for him.

"Do you? To any of them?"

"No. They're happy."

* * *

Erica pops her head outside. "Come on inside, guys. I get that Derek is a fucking antisocial weirdo, but I don't know why you are freezing your ass off here, Stiles. We're playing Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? What are we? Fifteen?"

"Liam is. And Malia has never played."

They find everyone already sitting around the room. Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Cora have commandeered the couch. Allison and Lydia are sitting on the floor talking in hushed tones, Jackson behind Lydia, holding her hand, not quite masking his happiness. Kira's sitting on Scott's lap, both completely oblivious to everyone else. Liam is explaining Malia the rules, and Laura is just staring at the room.

"How did you manage to get a pack that's like 90% under 18? I should have never have let you come back to Beacon Hills on your own."

Derek's heart drops. If he had ever moved anywhere from Beacon Hills, it would only be for one reason.

But Laura keeps on talking. "Mom still can't believe that you left the pack. She says that she expected that from Cora, but not you. Yet here you are, no longer a member of the Hale pack, and having cycled through Omega, Alpha and Beta. Really something. But, did it have to be teenagers?"

Derek can't barely contain his happiness. His parents, or at least his mother is alive.

"You like them." Because he somehow knows that Laura would like them. When he had bitten Isaac, Erica and Boyd, he had been thinking of what Laura would have wanted for a pack.

"Yeah, but don't let them know. It kind of undermines my position as liaison between packs."

"Are you two joining, are you going to pretend you are too adult for this?" Cora shouts.

"It's as if you don't me at all, Sister," Laura replies.

* * *

"Isaac," Cora is the first to pick.

"Truth, I guess."

"What was the best monument in Paris?"

"That was really tame," Laura comments, surprised. Derek is too, he knows his sister and she isn't shy, but maybe she didn't want to shock the younger members of the pack.

"The Moulin Rouge," Isaac answers without missing a beat.

There's a collective disbelieving ' _Really!?_ ' in the room.

"That's a lie," Allison tells. "Your favorite was the Louvre even though you bitched the entire time. That was until you discovered [the Turkish bath painting](https://www.louvre.fr/en/oeuvre-notices/turkish-bath). I had to drag you away from that. It was making everyone uncomfortable."

"It was really pretty."

"It was all the boobs, wasn't it?" Lydia asks Allison.

"It was all the boobs."

"Hey, what happens when someone lies?" Malia asks.

"Strip? Or dare?"

"Strip!" It's the most voted one, although Jackson complains that he ' _doesn't need to see Lahey naked, he had already spent too much time in a locker room with them all'_.

"Fine," Isaac says, not bothered at all, taking out his scarf.

* * *

"Malia," Boyd picks.

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest thing you've eaten while a coyote?"

"Define weird."

"Not usually eaten by coyotes or humans?"

"Erhmmm. I ate a plastic bag once, it was awful, but it did have a steak inside. Raccoons were not very good, but easy to catch, so… Oh, and that was that one time that I got some cat food. Really terrible stuff. I hate a frog once, too. But do you know what tastes horrible to coyotes? Salad. Salad with dressing is just awful. Why would anyone want to eat that?"

* * *

"Derek," Allison picks.

"Truth."

"What's the most surprising thing someone has done for you?"

Derek looks at Stiles and smiles. "I remember a badmouthed kid holding me for two hours in a pool because I couldn't move. And he didn't even liked me that much."

Stiles flushes, but it's everyone else's response that raises alarms. Everyone is confused.

"When was that?" Laura asks.

"A few years ago, you weren't there." He hopes everyone takes the 'There' to mean not here.

"Why two hours?" Jackson asks. "Couldn't he have dragged to solid ground and be done with it?"

"He said kid. Unless he was also a werewolf, I don't think he would have the strength to drag that kind of dead weight. Are you sure you didn't drown the kid, Derek?"

"I'm pretty sure. Though I thought about it."

"Haha."

"Liam," Derek picks, trying to move the conversation to something else.

"Dare." Derek notices that Liam has been picking Dare, and never Truth. He almost dares him to pick truth, but he understands that sometimes people would rather not share, even if it's something as innocuous as who do you like or to talk about wet dreams.

"Pick Boyd and Isaac up. Balance each on a shoulder. Cross the room."

"It should be easy."

It is not easy. Boyd and Isaac refuse to stay still, which ends up with all of them on the floor, having to start again. Liam gets progressively angrier with each try, until he just drapes both on his shoulder, sprints across the room, and then drops them on their asses.

"There. Dare complete."

* * *

Jackson has a mischievous look in his eyes when he picks Allison. She either doesn't see it or figures she is screwed either way.

"Truth."

"Who's better in the sack? Isaac or Scott?"

Allison looks murderous at him, clearly he didn't think this through.

Isaac just says lewdly, "If you want to know so much, we can set up a date, Jackson. You're not my type, but I can suffer through it. What do you say, Scott?"

"Only if he gets to be the filling in our sandwich."

"Thank you guys, but I can take this. You know, Jackson, they are right. You should really give them a try, no person is the same and what I like may not be what you like. It's hard to say who's better, they both started so green, had to teach them so much, and in that Isaac's come losing because I was already very good. But they are fast learners, both of them. Scott likes to make it sweet, you know, even though he has all that werewolf strength. It's always about you, you are worshiped at his hands. Isaac on the other hand, it's raw power, it's intense, you can barely breathe right afterwards. But you should really give them a try, because them together? It's sensory overload and nothing ever will be able to compare."

"And that's a truth, sweetheart," Lydia tells Jackson. "I've heard that all the first time around."

* * *

Cora gets picked by Kira.

"Who from the pack would you have a threesome with?"

"I feel like I should be really nasty and say Laura and Derek-"

"Eww, Cora!" Laura complains, and Derek just throws his empty plastic cup at her.

"-but that would be lying."

"It would be hot, though" Stiles comments, and there are a few nods on the room.

"I know. But incest, so frowned upon. So, maybe Erica and Boyd. Or Erica and Lydia. Or Lydia and Allison. Allison and Isaac. Isaac and Scott. Scott and-"

"You would just get it on with anyone, wouldn't you?" Boyd asks.

"What can I say? You're all hot."

"Can't argue with that," Stiles agrees.

* * *

After being dared to list ten things she has always loved about Stiles, Lydia picks Jackson.

"Truth?"

"Good choice. Why didn't you call me all the time you were in London?"

Jackson looks rightly spooked. Even though every were in the room is able to hear him, he just tells Lydia softly, "My parents didn't allow contact with anyone here. They thought it was best for me. And when I got my phone back, I figured you would be too pissed at me for it to make a difference."

"You are absolutely right. I am angry at you. You'll have to make it up to me."

* * *

"Scott!" It's Stiles time to pick again. He has been looking at what would be the easiest targets - Scott, Lydia, Cora, Derek, afraid of asking something that doesn't make sense anymore.

"Dare, I don't trust your questions anymore."

"You wound me. I dare you to quote Star Wars."

"How is that a dare?" Laura asks.

"Just wait," Stiles tells her with a wink.

And they wait, while Scott stammers and looks pleadingly at Kira, who just shakes her head.

"Really, Scott? Haven't seen it yet?"

"I've been busy!"

"Really? I'm gonna take pity on you, I'm going to give you some help. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Luke..."

"My name is not Luke."

There are groans from everyone in the room except Scott, Kira, Malia and Liam. "You four, are on my blacklist," Stiles tells them.

"Ashamed you all should be," Laura says, and Stiles high fives her.

Scott chooses Laura next.

"Dare. Do your worst, little Alpha."

"Go to my backpack. I have chili peppers, dog food and cat food. Choose one to eat."

"Ooh, nasty."

"Hey, Cuz, don't even think about the cat food. It's awful," Malia warns. "If the dog food is dry, it's passable."

Laura just saunters to Scott's and finds the chili peppers.

"Hey, Laura," Scott calls. "You're not allowed to drink anything before you pick someone else."

Laura pauses for a while, but eventually joins the circle with the pepper in hand, a glass full of water in the other. She theatrically puts it in her mouth, chewing, before she collapses coughing. Derek has the presence of mind of holding her cup.

She's reaching for it before Scott reminds her, "You have to pick someone first."

Laura manages to croak, "Erica," before gulping down her glass of water, and Derek's beer.

Erica stares at Laura suspiciously, as if gauging if Laura is bent on some revenge, and which would be the safest choice. Derek would have told her that there isn't a right answer for that.

"Truth," she finally picks.

"What was the best thing about spending the year with the pack in New York?" Laura asks, barely a whisper.

Derek is surprised by how harmless that was. Maybe the years he missed with his sister had taught her some maturity.

"I would like to say the partying but to be honest, it was meeting Derek's dad."

"Which is also mine and Laura's," Cora reminds her.

"Yeah, but you are both very much like your mother, so I always figured your dad would be like Derek. Brooding, tragic. I mean, I was expecting to find a slightly older Derek. But then on the way there you told us he was bitten, like us, and I kinda got confused, because there's so much that is wolf on Derek, that I couldn't imagine a bitten wolf to have. And of course when I met him I realized that we had it all wrong, you girls are just like your dad, it's Derek that takes after Talia."

"Derek is momma's boy, that's for sure," Boyd adds.

"Stiles," Erica calls next.

"Truth."

"How long have you and Derek been dating? Because I've had my doubts for a while now, and you're both being crap at hiding it today. Like, really bad."

"We're not dating," Stiles answers, perplexed.

"That has to be a lie," Boyd says.

"It's not a lie," Derek supplies.

"Then what's up with all the charged looks and the stargazing in the cold?"

Stiles stares at Derek, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"See, those looks."

"We just had to deal with something today, Erica. Something that left us a little raw. That's just it."

"Care to share with the pack?" Lydia asks, from her place on Jackson's lap.

"No, not really. It was just something bad that turned out not to be real."

"Like a nightmare?"

"Yeah, like a really bad nightmare, Scott."

Stiles picks Kira next, and dares her to sing a Spice Girls in Japanese or Korean, whatever she feels more comfortable with.

"Can I at least look up a translation?"

"That wouldn't be much of a dare now, would it? Just translate on your head."

"I bet you can just sing anything with the same tune, none of us understand Japanese or Korean," Scott assures her, but Derek just coughs politely.

"Really?" Liam asks.

"Enough to know if she bullshiting us."

"Yeah, but do you know Spice Girls lyrics?" Jackson asks.

"Oh, don't worry. He knows." Laura informs everyone.

* * *

"Derek," Lydia calls.

"Truth."

"Would you like to be dating Stiles?"

"What the hell, Lydia? Erica just asked me that."

"No, she asked if you were dating. Since we've already established that the answer is no, the logical follow-up is to know if you would like to change that."

"So, Derek, what's your answer?" Cora shouts.

"Yes, Derek, don't leave us waiting," Laura nags.

Derek, looks at Stiles and smiles. "Yes."

Stiles is stunned. "What? Really, dude?"

"Yes." Derek is surprised that Stiles hadn't picked up on it. He notices from the corner of his eye, that Jackson is collecting money. Later he'll have to find out exactly what they had betted on.

"It's Derek's turn." Erica calls.

"Stiles," he picks, because he really needs to ask him something. He hears Liam complain that they are ruining the game, but Malia tells him to shut up.

Stiles is still looking very shocked, but manages to pick ' _Truth'_.

"Are you really that surprised that I would want to go out with you?"

There are a lot of disappointed noises from the rest of the room, and Derek supposes there were other questions to ask that would have made more sense.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know we are great, this thing. But I just figured, good friends, y'know? The moments I thought that it could be a bit more than friends I put it down to wishful thinking, and then you were back to being pissed at me or something like that."

"You're an idiot."

"You could have said something too, you know."

"Hey guys, can we get on with the game?" Isaac interrupts.

"Fine. I'm picking Derek, and you are going to choose Dare."

"Okay. Dare."

A grin appears on Stiles' face, and Derek is almost afraid of what's coming. "I dare you to kiss me."

Derek doesn't mind the ' _awws_ ' and ' _ewwws_ ' from the pack, as he grabs Stiles to kiss him good.

* * *

They keep on playing through the night, until they start passing out and stop having ideas on what to ask and dares to do.

Eventually they all find a spot where to crash for the night, whether it is a puppy pile or as a couple. Derek drags a bleary eyed Stiles to his room, and they both collapse on the bed. They fall asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

Stiles wakes up snuggled on Derek's side, and sighs happily.

"Awake?"

"Trying not to be. You?"

"I have yet to open my eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. Laura's up though. I've heard her about. She's called my parents already. My mother is going to throw a party, I'm sure. She has been nagging me to settle down with someone. Or at least bring someone home to meet the parents," Derek mumbles, holding Stiles closer.

It takes a few seconds, but Stiles realizes that Derek is behaving just like the others, as if there had never been deaths around them.

Stiles remembers. Hazards of being the source of the magic, he supposes. He hopes someday he'll forget too. He kisses Derek side, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
